Nullhiles
For his Earth 256 equivalent, see Phyagdarr. Sirieth Chatos—more commonly known as Nullhiles or simply Null—is a powerful being from Shard-1138 who was born sometime during an event called the Hundred Year Darkness. Mysteriously arriving on Earth 256, Null met Energy and Prism and joined New Gemini's greatest heroes in his own new path on this new world. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Born Sirieth Chatos on Shard-1138, he was the child of an unmarried Sith Lord, his father's identity was up for debate. All he knew was that his father was a Dark Lord of the Sith, and a bloody powerful one. He learned of his identity, but his father was long, long dead. His mother gave him the ability to possess opponents and become practically immortal. His mother was surprisingly kind as a Sith, being less harsh and more unorthodox. Rise to Power He learned of his personal talent quickly but noticed how violent the interrogations were, and how much hate was spread in the order. Once, he almost became a Jedi, but this did not work, as his master had punished him, to the point where his master removed his tongue. He lived a bad life at this point, and rebelled against his master, winning. He became a Sith Lord not long after. He heard news of his mothers' loss and vowed to find her. Apprentice Training He had taken many apprentices, not enough to be an overseer though. His apprentices did not enjoy his tyrannical training. One tried to rebel but died. He had still looked for his mother, but to no avail, in his free time Reverting to the Jedi At some point, Nullhiles has gotten into conflict with the Jedi Sentinel Sarah Sibria. After fighting Sarah, he was offered to become a Jedi. He hesitated, but ultimately, after seeing what he has become, he relented and accepted. He had never found his mother and still searches to this day. Arrival on Earth 256 To be added. Personality When he became a Jedi, He has been known to not follow the code, but be a 'savior' at the time. He grows to dislike unnecessary death and wishes to help whomever is able. He is often seen as cold, acting such in front of the republic, prisoners, and many others. When with people he trusts, he acts either friendly or if needed, insensitive. Powers and Abilities Null, was known to have an ability called 'Force Trance' where he could show no pain, despite feeling it. He had a 'Force Bind' where he could possess another body, and bind the soul to his old mask. He was known to know some alchemy, as far as going to breaking a chunk of a planet with a miscast. He had proven multiple times that he is a skilled duelist, even rivaling Revan in power. He was known to be very smart and tactical, but it was hidden by his lust for power. He was quick, seemingly always in a swift, but not really. His full force power has been unseen, but he claims it would not be good if he used it. He used a chunk of his power during a fight and caused a crisis. His Force power is similar to Exar Kun. He has managed to bind his soul to his mask, and even occasionally use the mask as a substitute for a body (moving via levitation), and he defaults to this whenever he loses a body. Trivia *He is quite old, and he thinks he might be the oldest living thing currently, though he is wrong, only being aged over 5000 years. *He has a red trait. *He has mentioned that he has no intention to get his old name back, as he claims he never earned the right to do so. **Despite this, he has said his name before, being Sirieth. *He claims he wanted to be immortal before, but since he had to possess bodies, he was never tough enough to achieve this power. *He has seven adoptive siblings. *He has light dark side corruption, but it is almost completely removed. *He was considered "The next Exar Kun". *He speaks Sith Pureblood. **On that note, he mainly speaks Pureblood. He uses basic since Pureblood is rarely used by others. *He seems to have a vague outlook on life, it being unclear whether he enjoys his current life or not. *He owns the Nebula Saber. *He is fluent in the dark side. *He has mentioned countless times that he is unable to mention many details about his original self, such as gender, his or her age of death, species, height, weight, or anything in that nature *He considers himself simply a Sith whom goes against the others, and allies with Jedi. *He does have his own philosophy, though, he believes it is too hard for others to understand. He has only attempted to explain it twice. *He claims to be fine being referred to as male or female since he doesn't remember those details about his original self. That being said, he prefers being called male. *He seems to have a lowered opinion of himself and has taken this out on others. Though, when he is not mad, he is known to be calm, and friendly. *He has had to repair his mask twice so far, both being in similar periods of time. Category:Non-Canon